The 4th Tornoument
by Dragoon92
Summary: This is a story about the bladebreakers facing new teams in the 4th championships.
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerI own none of the original characters exept the oc's

Chapter 1:The Begining

"Guys,guys.Let me catch my breath for a sec.the fourth world championships are about to start.",Kenny said after running wildly all across town.

"Kenny!Your late.",Tyson and Max were whining,anti-social git was training and Ray,was whining." Hilary spoke like his mother.

"Fix my blade Chief.The guys and I had a battle and you can imagine what happened as I was against 3 of the strongest bladers in the world."Tyson started to plead, ignoring Hilary

"Okay but will everyone listen to me first."Kenny raged,"Max,get the rest of the team here right now.",Making Max run towards Ray and Kai,who had started to eat.

"What is it Kenny?"Ray and Kai chorused

"The Next world championships are about to start and we have to find a replacement for Daichi."

"How about Lee?"Ray asked.

"Michael sounds good".Max said with confidence.

"Tala."Kai said suddenly,to every ones surprise.

"Wont their teams be competing guys?"asked Kenny.

The search was about to begin when a Team of bladers came and challenged the bladebreakers.

"Hello Bladebreakers.We are the HELLBREAKERS.I am Ken,the twins are Jack and Josh and the lone guy there is Tai.We want a friendly battle against your team.Josh go"

"Tyson,you go last, I have to repair your blade."The Chief said

"Okay chief"

"Max, you go first."

"Sure Chief"

3…2…1…..LET IT RIP!

"Draciel, WATER HURRICANE DEFENCE."A hurricane appeared gaurding Maxs blade

The boy called Josh Summoned his bitbeast,Sargeras

"Sargeras,PLANET DESTROYER",Draciel was struct from underneath by a great spike which sent Draciel in the air.

"Now Sargeras HELLFIRE" Fire from underneath Draciel came and destroyed Draciel.

"Draciel,noooooo."

"Unbelievible,his stats are of the charts.your turn Ray."The Chief said,scared.

"Jake",was all Ken said.

3……..2……..1……..LET IT RIP!

"Magnus"Jake summoned his bit beast

"Driger"Ray summoned his bitbeast.

"Magnus,hells gate"

"Driger,Tigers wrath."

It was over,Ray had won.

"Come Kai,Now its our turn."said Ken.

Dragoon92:Hope ya liked it.Ray if ya may………

Ray:Plz send Dragoon92 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters except the oc's and my beyblades

Chapter 2:New Member

3…2…1…..LET IT RIP!

Kai pulled his ripcord and sent Dranzer out to battle.

Ken did the same and sent his blade Hellmage out to battle.

"Dranzer attack"

"Hellmage,dodge."

"Dranzer,PHANTOM PHOENIX FLAME."

"Hellmage,DARKSHOCKWAVE".

The blades kept clashing, both showing no signs of weakness.

Suddenly,Dranzer disappeared.

"Whered it go?" Ken asked Kai.

"Nowhere." was the reply

"Dranzer,VOLCANIC ERUPTION."

Dranzer released a powerful shockwave and set fire to whatever it touched.

"Dranzer,FINAL ATTACK."

Dranzer attacked Hellmage and destroyed it.

"Your way outta your league" said Kai after the battle.

"Why you……." Before Ken even got to complete his sentence he was pushed aside by his teammate, Tai

"Its our turn Tyson. Hurry up."

"Hey Tyson, meet Dragoon DARK STORM or DS for short." Kenny finally spoke after watching Tyson and Tai stare daggers into each other, giving him a black colored blade.

Soon the battle started.

3…2…1…..LET IT RIP!

"Dragoon show yourself."

"Black Dragoon, show him your power."

From Tyson's blade, emerged the almighty sacred bitbeast,Dragoon,the dragon of wind.

From Tai blade, emerged Dragoons brother, Black Dragoon. It was the same as Dragoon but only black with touches of silver rather than yellow.

"Black Dragoon, DEATHS TORNADO."

A black tornado rised with swords coming out from Black Dragoon

"Dragoon, DARK NIGHT TORNADO.

Another black tornado rised but only this time, it was larger and destroying everything, literally

Dragoon clashed with Black Dragoon destroying everything.

A scream was heard from Tai about his loss and after picking his blade, he and his team fled.

"Thank god that's over.", Kenny sighed

"Hey what time is it?"Kai asked his team.

"3pm,why?"

"Aw fuck,we had to get to Mr.Dickensons office in 10 minutes"

Tyson called Hiro asking if he could drop them to Mr.Dickensons office.

After reaching his office, the bladebreakers apart from Kai bombarded him with questions.

"Kai, there is something I have to ask you, do you need a new teammate?" The chairman asked the bladebreakers captain.

"Only if he or she is good."

"Very well then,Shahr….sh please enter the room. He is the Pakistan Beyblading

Champion."

"I know my name is difficult for Japanese people, so just call me Shark."Shahrukh the Pakistani champ said.

"Hey,Kai said he wanted a good beyblader,so how about proving it. I challenge you."Max spoke up.

"Fine, but I wont go easy on ya"

3…2…1…..LET IT RIP!

"Draciel WATER HURRICANE DEFENCE"

"Draagon,destroy his defense by BLAZIN DESTROYER."

"Aaaaaaah,my defense"

"Now destroy his blade, BLAZING TORNADO"

A huge tornado had formed around Draagon which destroyed Draciel."

"Compared to your opponents this year Max,your not that good." Leaving Max angry

Back at Tyson's dojo

"Man its late" Tyson spoke after reaching home and having said that, Kenny and Max went home and the bladebreakers went to sleep.

Dragoon92:Honestly tell me what you think

Max:They aint gonna review

Dragoon92:And you'll be shoved up someone's ass . So anyway,plz review.

P.S.:I am literally the Pakistani Beyblading champion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, forgot about character info of the oc's

Bladebreakers

Coach: Hiro

Shark (Shahrukh)

Age: 13

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:2:4

Bitbeast: Draagon

Blade color: White with blue attack ring

Bitbeast color: Black with touches of silver

Bitbeast type: Wind/fire

Bitbeast category: Dragon

Attacks

Blazin Destroyer (Fire)

Claws of Flame (Earth/Fire) With Ray

Fatal Winds (Wind)

Earthquake Hurricane (Earth/Wind) With Ray

Kai

Age: 14

Team rank: 2 and team captain

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Dranzer

Blade color: Red

Bitbeast color: Red with gold

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Phoenix

Attacks (After getting a new blade)

Phoenixes Wrath (Fire)

Fire Storm (Fire) With Sam

Flame Sabre (Fire)

Tyson

Age: 13

Team rank: 2

Stats: 4:1:3

Bitbeast: Dragoon

Blade color: Black

Bitbeast color: Blue with touches of white and yellow

Bitbeast type: Wind

Bitbeast category: Dragon

Attacks

Ancient Hurricane (Wind)

Water Hurricane (Water/Wind) With Max

Fatal Winds (Wind) Developed with Shark

Ray

Age: 14

Team rank: 3

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Driger

Blade color: Black

Bitbeast color: White with green stripes and gold armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Tiger

Attacks (After getting a new blade)

Tigers wrath (Earth)

Claws of Flame (Earth/Fire) With Shark

Earthquake Hurricane (Earth/Wind) With Shark

Earthquake (Earth)

Huss (Hussain)

Age: 12

Team rank: 2

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Blue Dranzer

Blade color: Blue

Bitbeast color: Blue with silver

Bitbeast type: Ice/Fire

Bitbeast category:

Attacks

Volcanic Eruption (Fire)

Blizzard (Ice/Wind) With Tyson

Fire Storm (Fire)

Sam (Shahmeer)

Age: 11

Team rank: almost 1

Stats: 4:3:3

Bitbeast: Dragle

Blade color: Blue

Bitbeast color: Orange with fire armor

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Eagle

Attacks

Fire Storm (Fire) With Kai

Flame Sabre (Fire) Developed with Kai

Daggers of Flame (Fire)

Saint Tigers X

Coach: Master Tao

Lee

Age: 14

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:3:3

Bitbeast: Galeon

Blade color: Black

Bitbeast color: Black with light purple hair

Bitbeast type: Electric

Bitbeast category: Lion

Attacks

Spiral Lightning (Electric)

Flaming Sparks (Fire/Electric) With Ozuma

Ozuma

Age: 13

Team rank: 1 and team captain

Stats: 4:2:4

Bitbeast: Flash Leopard

Blade color: Black

Bitbeast color: Black with flame hair

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Leopard

Attacks

Hell Fire (Fire)

Flaming Sparks (Fire/Electric) With Lee

Gary

Age: 15

Team rank: 2

Stats: 4:3:2

Bitbeast: Gallzy

Blade color: Red

Bitbeast color: Brown with red armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Bear

Attacks

Bear axe (Earth)

Electric Earthquake (Electric/Earth) with Dunga

Dunga

Age: 15

Team rank: 2

Stats: 4:2:2

Bitbeast: Vortex Ape

Blade color: Red

Bitbeast color: Grey with yellow armor

Bitbeast type: Electric

Bitbeast category: A stupid ape

Attacks

Spark hammer (Electric)

Electric Earthquake (Electric/Earth) with Gary

Kevin

Age: 10

Team rank: 4

Stats: 2:3:3

Bitbeast: Galman

Blade color: Silver

Bitbeast color: Brown with yellow armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: A monkey

Attacks

Crazy Monkey (Earth)

Magnitude (Earth) With Joseph

Joseph

Age: 10

Team rank: 4

Stats: 3:1:3

Bitbeast: Vanishing Moot

Blade color: Green

Bitbeast color: Grey with golden Tusks

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Elephant

Attacks

Rock smash (Earth)

Magnitude (Earth) With Kevin

Mariah

Age: 13

Team rank: 3

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Gallux

Blade color: Pink

Bitbeast color: Pink and white

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Cat

Attacks

Cat Scratch (Earth)

Muddy Waters (Earth/Water) With Mariam

Mariam

Age: 13

Team rank: 3

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Sharkrash

Blade color: Silver

Bitbeast color: Black with blue armor

Bitbeast type: Water/Fire

Bitbeast category: Shark

Attacks

Abyss Fire (Water/Fire)

Muddy Waters (Earth/Water) With Mariah

PPB Blitzkrieg X

Coach: Judy

Tala

Age: 14

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Wolborg

Blade color: White

Bitbeast color: White with Ice armor

Bitbeast type: Ice

Bitbeast category: Wolf

Attacks:

Novae Rog (Ice)

Ice Boulders (Earth/Ice) With Rick

Rick

Age: 15

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:1:3

Bitbeast: Rock Bison

Blade color: Brown

Bitbeast color: Orange with rock armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Bison

Attacks:

Rock Smash (Earth)

Ice Boulders (Earth/Ice) With Tala

Eddy

Age: 15

Team rank: 3

Stats: 3:3:3

Bitbeast: Trypio

Blade color: Yellow

Bitbeast color: Yellow with white claws

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Scorpion

Attacks:

Sting Shoot (Earth)

Sandstorm (Wind/Earth) With Bryan

Spencer

Age: 15

Team rank: 3

Stats: 3:3:3

Bitbeast: Seaborg

Blade color: Light Blue

Bitbeast color: Blue with white armor

Bitbeast type: Water

Bitbeast category: Whale

Attacks:

Stramolyu (Water)

High Tide (Water) With Emily

Bryan

Age: 14

Team rank: 3

Stats: 3:2:3

Bitbeast: Falborg

Blade color: Purple

Bitbeast color: Purple

Bitbeast type: Wind

Bitbeast category: Falcon

Attacks:

Sandstorm (Wind/Earth) With Eddy

Stroblitz (Wind)

Emily

Age: 12

Team rank: 4

Stats: 2:2:2

Bitbeast: Trygator

Blade color: Turquoise

Bitbeast color: Green with White and purple armor

Bitbeast type: Water

Bitbeast category: Alligator

Attacks:

High Tide (Water) With Spencer

Water Smash (Water)

Max

Age: 13

Team rank: 1 and captain

Stats: 2:4:3

Bitbeast: Draciel

Blade color: Green

Bitbeast color: Purple with black armor

Bitbeast type: Water

Bitbeast category: Turtle

Attacks:

Gravity Control (Unknown)

Flaming Tsunami (Water/Fire) With Michael

Michael

Age: 15

Team rank: 2

Stats: 4:2:3

Bitbeast: Trygle

Blade color: Orange

Bitbeast color: Orange with red white and blue combination on tips of the wings

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Eagle

Attacks:

Super Cannon Attack (Fire)

Flaming Tsunami (Water/Fire) With Max

Royal F Dynasty

Coach: Romelo

King

Age: 13

Team rank: 1

Stats: 3:2:4

Bitbeast: Ariel

Blade color: Yellow

Bitbeast color: Black with red armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Sheep

Attacks

Ultimate Strike (Unknown)

Flaming Boulders (Fire/Earth) With Queen

Queen

Age: 13

Team rank: 1

Stats: 3:3:3

Bitbeast: Gabriel

Blade color: White

Bitbeast color: Black with Purple armor

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Sheep

Attacks

Skyfire (Fire)

Flaming Boulders (Fire/Earth) With King

Raul

Age: 13

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:3:2

Bitbeast: Torch Pegasus

Blade color: Blue

Bitbeast color: Purple with Wings of Fire

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Pegasus

Attacks

Fuerza Valiente  
Gemini Attack (With Julia)  
Gemini Crash (With Julia)

Julia

Age: 13

Team rank: 1

Stats: 4:3:2

Bitbeast: Thunder Pegasus

Blade color: Pink

Bitbeast color: White with Wings of Thunder

Bitbeast type: Thunder

Bitbeast category: Pegasus

Attacks

Toda La Fuerza  
Gemini Attack (With Raul)  
Gemini Crash (With Raul)

Strata Revolution

Coach: Elder Utah

Daichi

Age: 10

Team rank: 2

Stats: 3:2:2

Bitbeast: Strata Dragoon

Blade color: Purple

Bitbeast color: Golden

Bitbeast type: Earth/Wind

Bitbeast category: Dragon

Attacks

Great Cutter (Earth/Wind)

Gaia Storm (Earth/Wind)

Flaming Sandstorm (Fire/Wind/Earth) with Tai

Tai

Age: 14

Team rank: 1

Stats: 3:3:3

Bitbeast: Strata Dranzer

Blade color: Silver

Bitbeast color: Blue

Bitbeast type: Fire

Bitbeast category: Phoenix

Attacks

Fireball (fire)

Flaming Sandstorm (Fire/Wind/Earth) with Daichi

Cory

Age: 14

Team rank: 2

Stats: 2:4:3

Bitbeast: Strata Draciel

Blade color: White

Bitbeast color: Red with purple armor

Bitbeast type: Water

Bitbeast category: Turtle

Attacks

Whirlpool Defence (Water)

Earthquake Tidal wave (Earth/Water) with Vito

Vito

Age: 15

Team rank: 2

Stats: 2:3:3

Bitbeast: Strata Driger

Blade color: Brown

Bitbeast: Black with blue stripes n silver armor

Bitbeast type: Earth

Bitbeast category: Earth

Attacks

Magnitude (Earth)

Earthquake Tidal wave (Earth/Water) with Cory


End file.
